Aizawa's Type
by Yuri Hannah
Summary: Hiyama asks why Shiraishi cut her hair short and suddenly the conversation is about Aizawa's ideal type. Aizawa/Shiraishi


_Title: Aizawa's Type_

 _Fandom: Code Blue_

 _Characters: [Aizawa, Shiraishi], Hiyama, Fujikawa_

 _Words: 2,828_

 _Summary: Hiyama asks why Shiraishi cut her hair and suddenly the conversations about Aizawa's ideal type…_

 _A/N: This happened because I quite missed Shiraishi's long hair (even though her short hair with that little ponytail is so adorable). Oh and I live for dense Shiraishi and a tortured Aizawa._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Code Blue._

* * *

It was a rare day of their life as Lifesaving doctors of Shohoku where their lunchtime wasn't interrupted for once.

Shiraishi, Hiyama and Fujikawa were talking about the fellows with mostly Hiyama complaining with Fujikawa agreeing and Shiraishi trying to ease the obstetrician's frustration.

"I can't help but keep imagining the ultimate disaster if Aizawa and I weren't here to save your butt, Shiraishi." Hiyama sighed.

Shiraishi only gave a nervous smile. "Well, the fellows have improved a lot faster with your help."

"What improvement? They keep making mistakes and hesitating!"

"It's not any major mistakes!" At least so far, Shiraishi thought to herself. "Remember Tadokoro-sensei always told us that it's fine to make mistakes during the Fellowship course? They'll learn from it and grow, I'm sure." Shiraishi tried to convince them. "Plus, they've never made the same mistakes."

"Shiraishi's right, they'll grow under MY guidance and be the best of the best!" Fujikawa grinned and jutted out his chest, proud.

Hiyama scoffed. "Even Fujikawa's better than them during our time, and that's saying something. Then again, it took Fujikawa a few months before getting to ride the helicopter." She smirked.

"Hey! You know those kids only got to ride the helicopter faster than me just because we're lacking staff." Fujikawa defended himself. "And Shiraishi and I are way too nice; they'd never ride the helicopter if Kuroda-sensei was still around."

"I hope you know that being too nice to those fellows is a flaw." Hiyama countered.

Hiyama and Fujikawa continued bickering while Shiraishi just smiled; appreciating the precious time they had together before Hiyama and Aizawa return to their original workplace.

 _It's too bad Aizawa-sensei isn't here…_

Then again even if he was here, he would probably sit away from their table as usual yet still join in their conversations from the closest table next to theirs. Shiraishi inwardly giggled at his weird habit. It hadn't changed since nine years ago.

"Oh! It's Aizawa! Over here!" Fujikawa hollered as they saw Aizawa approaching close to their table.

"There's no need to invite him, you can still talk to him even if he sits at the table over there." Hiyama gestured at the empty table close to theirs.

Aizawa's line of sight turned towards Shiraishi, whom she welcomed with a smile, pleasantly surprised that brain surgeon was here when she was _just_ thinking about him.

Adding to her surprise was when Aizawa proceeded to sit down at their table in front of her.

"You're actually listening to me, now?" Fujikawa grinned proud of himself.

"Stupid, he's here because Shiraishi's here." Hiyama replied off-handedly.

"Eh?"

Suddenly the conversation paused as Fujikawa and Hiyama both turned their heads to the woman in question. "Uh – I mean…"

Aizawa started to stand up, definitely intent to leave the awkward position Hiyama put him in when Shiraishi open her mouth again, "Ah sorry, I was thinking about something else and got distracted. What was it again?" She smiled sheepishly. Then she noticed Aizawa was standing up. "Where are you going, Aizawa-sensei?"

"Nowhere." Aizawa sat back down, shooting annoyed looks at both Fujikawa and Hiyama, especially Fujikawa.

 _Why me?! I wasn't the one who blurted out your secret feelings!_ Fujikawa defended himself mentally.

Hiyama was both relieved and annoyed. Relieved because she didn't accidentally make Shiraishi realize something before Aizawa was ready to tell her. Annoyed because _who cares if Aizawa was ready or not, it's already been seven damn years and he's about to leave for Toronto, Shiraishi should know already_!

Suddenly she had an idea.

"Hey, Shiraishi. Why did you cut your hair?" Hiyama swiftly changed the topic.

"Ah, so that's what you said earlier?"

Hiyama mentally rolled her eyes. Typical clueless Shiraishi. "Yeah, that's right. You kept your long hair for so long, why'd you cut it?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to know too." Fujikawa nervously joined in the change of topic, hoping that Aizawa would stop attacking him with those laser eyes already.

"Could it be because of a broken heart or something?" Hiyama teased, although she knew that was impossible. Even back when Hiyama was working at the perinatal care center, she kept in touch with Shiraishi and knew there was no way her clueless friend would have some kind of secret romance she was not aware of.

Shiraishi didn't notice that Aizawa's eyes just _slightly_ shifted and his hands pausing from eating his salad. Hiyama knew he was curious and snickered inwardly.

"Eh? Ah, there was no special reason. I just thought I was tired of tying it up in a high ponytail. Plus, my head feels much lighter with all that hair chopped off and I feel like I can run faster too." Shiraishi explained. "Although I did kind of freak out and regretted cutting my hair at first. I thought it looked weird because I cut it myself." She obviously didn't have time to drop by a hair salon or anything like that.

"Nah, it really suits you. It looks really good!" Fujikawa jumped in. "Right, Aizawa?"

Suddenly a ring was heard and Aizawa stood up from the table. "Here." Aizawa pushed his tray towards Fujikawa and immediately left the cafeteria.

"Hey you already finished your lunch, don't give it to me!" Fujikawa whined. "How does he magically always find a good reason to escape? Was that even his phone?"

"It's an amazing skill, really." Hiyama acknowledged. She glanced at Shiraishi to see if she noticed anything.

"Aizawa-sensei sure eats really fast, huh?" The young staff leader commented, staring at his clean plate.

 _Of course not,_ Hiyama and Fujikawa both sighed in unison.

* * *

Their shift was finally over and Shiraishi went to look for Hiyama in the office. She noticed Fujikawa and Aizawa were both still there at their desks and greeted them. "Good work today."

"Good work, today." Fujikawa responded with a grin.

Aizawa only nodded.

"Where is Hiyama-sensei?"

"In here, hold on." Hiyama responded from the sleeping room before appearing at the door and closing it.

"Eh, Hiyama-sensei? Your hair tie seems a bit loose." Did she take a short nap while waiting for Shiraishi?

"Ah, really?" Hiyama made a disgruntled sound. It seemed like she didn't even notice it. "Maybe I should cut my hair like you did." She said while loosening her hair and tying it back again, tightly this time.

"I remember you used to always neatly tie your hair in a bun and put it up high." Shiraishi reminisced.

"And you had super long hair that reached your back. Now that I think about it; we haven't seen you free your forehead in a long time." Hiyama commented, referring to the time they first met when Shiraishi had no bangs.

"Oh I remember that! Wow, Hiyama and Shiraishi both were young huh? How's the group date going for you?" Fujikawa teased, knowing that Hiyama hasn't managed to secure dates.

"We're STILL young and shut up! Don't think just because Saejima magically accepted you and you're drowning in happiness right now, you think you can get brave. We're all praying hard you don't mess up coz let's face it, if you guys break up it's probably your fault." Hiyama countered.

"Hey, don't jinx it! You know I'm cursed with bad luck and you're making it worse." Fujikawa complained.

Shiraishi smiled. These two really did not change. Surely after Hiyama and Aizawa came back and they gathered like this, somehow it felt complete and Shiraishi felt like she was finally back home after all these years.

It was such a comfortable feeling.

"Hey, Aizawa! Are you a short-haired kinda guy or long-haired?" Fujikawa asked after finally ending his bickering session with Hiyama.

Aizawa looked up from his computer and directed his sight towards Fujikawa who was obviously hiding his teasing grin, faking a curious look (not that Shiraishi noticed).

Obviously the stoic brain surgeon ignored his noisy comrade and returned to his computer.

"C'mon, answer me!" Fujikawa persisted.

"You sure have a lot of time." Aizawa answered.

"Just answer me and stop being annoying!"

Hiyama and Shiraishi both looked at each other, slightly impressed at Fujikawa's brave words. Shiraishi thought maybe Fujikawa was the one being annoying to Aizawa.

"What was the question?"

Oh, perhaps Aizawa _didn't_ hear their conversation.

"I said girls' hair. Do you like them short or long?"

Truly an odd question to ask someone like Aizawa, Shiraishi thought.

"You sure have a lot of time."

"Agreed." Hiyama joined in. Fujikawa was shooting looks at Hiyama but Shiraishi couldn't understand it.

"Hey, you were the one that started this conversation!" Fujikawa accused the obstetrician.

Watching Hiyama and Fujikawa's antics always entertained her.

 _If only this happiness could last forever_.

"Okay, so for me, it's GOT to be long hair. It's just really fascinating you know, when you loosen its tie and watch it billow in the wind, and it feels really good when you run your hands through it! Long hair's the best!"

Hiyama made a disgusted look. "It sounds really creepy when you say it. What are you, a junior-high school kid that just discovered girls or something?"

"You wouldn't know! If you're a man you'd definitely agree, right Aizawa?"

"Nope, you're just creepy and perverted. How do we get Saejima to change her mind? I pity her." Hiyama said. Shiraishi only smiled. She knew Hiyama was just teasing – well at least she _hoped_. Fujikawa made Saejima happy after all.

"Shut up! You're really annoying but I'll let it pass coz I know you're just jealous of our happiness." Fujikawa ignored Hiyama's death glare. Fujikawa sure was being brave today, Shiraishi thought. "C'mon Aizawa, answer my question already!"

"…it depends on the time."

"What kind of answer is that? So boring! I gave a super long answer." Fujikawa protested.

"No one asked you for details." Hiyama cut in.

Fujikawa was really trying his best to get a "proper" answer from Aizawa. But that short answer seemed so "Aizawa"-like it made Shiraishi smile fondly. She noticed Aizawa looking at her for just a moment before turning his eyes back to his computer.

"So, which one is it now?"

"What?"

"You said it depends on time, right? What about now?" Hiyama asked.

Aizawa seemed like he knew he was going to be asked until both Fujikawa and Hiyama got an acceptable answer.

"For now…short."

"Eh…short huh?" Fujikawa seemed like he was deep in thought.

"Then what about seven years ago?" Hiyama asked, her eyes almost looked like she had an evil plan, but Shiraishi couldn't figure out why it seemed that way to her. Hiyama only had those eyes when her long-time friend wanted to dig out some embarrassing secret about her. Not that Shiraishi had many secrets in the first place. Then again, what was so embarrassing about hair types?

"What's with the specific number?" Aizawa's eyes were still focused on his computer.

"Don't sweat the details, just tell us!" Fujikawa kept going.

"Yeah, its fine isn't it? What are you scared or something?" Hiyama gave Aizawa a pointed look. It almost seemed like she was challenging him.

Aizawa slid both his palms on his face and heaved a long sigh. Shiraishi gave him a pitying smile. Hiyama sure never let anyone escape her. Shiraishi knew Hiyama never let _her_ escape. If Hiyama wanted an answer, she would _definitely_ get it.

"So, come on! What was your type seven years ago?"

"…Long."

"Eh~ long hair, huh?" Hiyama repeated in a slightly loud voice. She looked towards Shiraishi whom was just mentally nodding to herself.

Another small detail about Aizawa she didn't know about. His taste changed from time to time, before it was long, now he seemed to like short hair. Unfortunately, the only women that Shiraishi was acquainted with all had long hair.

Hiyama, Saejima, Yukimura, Yokomine. Maybe there were short-haired women in the Neurosurgery department that Aizawa was acquainted with that she didn't know about?

Hiyama grinned again. It didn't seem like Aizawa's short but clear answer satisfied her. "Then, what category would Shiraishi's hair be in?"

Eh, what did Shiraishi's hair have anything to do with the conversation? What was this change of direction? Shiraishi gave a questioning look to Hiyama, but joined in the conversation. "Now that you ask, my hair isn't really long and I always have it tied."

"Yup!" Hiyama nodded. It seemed like her long-time friend was expecting some kind of reaction, but Shiraishi couldn't tell what.

Hmm…she started tugging her hair and thinking hard about her hair length. In her opinion, it was still ambiguous? Her hair wasn't really long, neither was it really short? Medium-length? Maybe.

Shiraishi didn't notice Fujikawa's grin getting bigger and it was all directed towards Aizawa.

"What do you think Aizawa?"

"…"

"Aizawa?"

"…"

"Hey, Aizawa"

"Short."

"Oh, I see." Shiraishi nodded in understanding. Personally she felt like her hair wasn't really _that_ short though.

The twenty-nine year old staff leader was confused at Fujikawa approaching her and laying a hand on her shoulder. "Hold on, Shiraishi. That's not it! You don't get it?"

 _Get what? What do you mean?_

If this were an anime, you would clearly see a question mark sprouting out of Shiraishi's head - or something similar to that. She was _that_ perplexed; more so because both Fujikawa and Hiyama seemed like they were waiting for a specific reaction, although she couldn't tell what Aizawa was thinking.

"Aizawa, I'm trying my best here!" Fujikawa complained. "You do your best too!"

 _Trying your best about what?_

"Shiraishi, your hair's short right?" Hiyama tried.

"Actually, I think it's medium –"

" - who cares about what you think!" Hiyama interrupted. " _Aizawa_ says it's short."

"Okay…?"

"And seven years ago it was long, wasn't it? You can't deny that."

"Ah, is that what you meant Aizawa-sensei?" Shiraishi asked seemingly understanding.

"Wait, now you're just gonna confront him directly with a straight face after all that?!" Fujikawa panicked, looking back and forth between Shiraishi and Aizawa. He walked over to Aizawa at his desk who's head was buried in his palms and shouted, "Aizawa, be strong!"

Shiraishi couldn't see quite clearly as Aizawa had his face covered but it looked like his ears were a bit flushed. She wondered what happened to him.

"Shiraishi, as insensitive and dense as you are, you can still understand this, right?!" Hiyama looked desperate.

Yes, Shiraishi understood, it was simple after all. Why was Hiyama worried so much? Her reaction suddenly made Shiraishi doubt herself.

"Ah, I guess. It's a good thing, right?" Shiraishi asked to confirm.

Hiyama and Fujikawa both had an anticipating smile on their faces. "Yeah! It is!"

"Then it's okay if I say it, right Aizawa-sensei?" Shiraishi had a slight worried look. She did not want to make Aizawa uncomfortable by saying such personal matters. This was a topic they rarely talked about after all. Or at least, it was a topic Aizawa rarely responded to but for some reason was okay with today.

"...Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"...so it means that, seven years ago, Hiyama-sensei, Saejima-san and Mitsui-sensei were Aizawa-sensei's type back then? That's it, right?"

"What?!"

"..."

"That's not what you meant?" _But they all had long hair though..._

Hiyama suddenly slammed her fist on the table in frustration, making the short-haired doctor (if only she would realize that!) jump in surprise. What was Hiyama thinking, that Aizawa and Shiraishi could actually be a couple? Secretly rooting for them since seven years ago was starting to seem like a waste of time. And she had always expected it to be Aizawa's fault for being so goddamn passive, but hell no. It was all on Shiraishi, her clueless friend who hadn't changed at all. How could she be so in tune and thoughtful with other people's complicated feelings sometimes but was blind to see something as obvious as Aizawa's crush on her?

Fujikawa started crying fake tears and tried to comfort Aizawa again who had finally held his head in obvious disappointment and laid it on his desk. It seemed like a sign was stuck to him saying "REJECTED" in flashing neon lights but Shiraishi only felt bad that it seemed like she got the wrong answer.

"Shiraishi, you're not leaving until Aizawa clearly tells you what he meant. Until you understand DON'T come back home." Hiyama huffed before walking out and slamming the door shut.

"Ah, Hiyama-sensei!"

"Shiraishi, you know I think you're not normal." Fujikawa sighed before he left the office too.

Aizawa felt like he spent too much energy on a conversation that barely lasted a few minutes. He looked at Shiraishi straight in her wide, curious, worried eyes, took one last breath and spoke.

"From seven years ago till now, _you'r_ e my type."

"Eh?"

Maybe this small misunderstanding couldn't be solved by just words, Aizawa thought as he looked into the young woman's clueless expression and contemplated on _actions_ this time.

No, not maybe. Actions would _definitely_ reach her.

* * *

 _A/N: I eat up reviews like a starved coyote. Forgive me, I noticed I didn't keep this fic fully 100% Shiraishi's point of view. This will be a two-shot, up next is Shiraishi's type! LOL (And I'll try to keep it fully Aizawa's point-of-view, even though his thoughts are a pain to write)._


End file.
